Nuestro amor
by brenic1love
Summary: Dimitri se da cuenta que no puede vivir sin su Roza pero para formar la vida que desea a su lado primero debe enfrentarse al mayor riesgo de todos, sus suegros.
1. Capítulo 1: Nuestro amor

Antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia es una regalo para la hermosa abbitta (en wattpad) que se tomó el tiempo de leer y comentar en mi fanfic "Nada es eterno" (No existen imposibles). Gracias por todo, espero te guste esta historia y cumpla tus expectativas. Este es sólo el primer capítulo, iré subiendo poco a poco los demás y a más tardar el 20 de enero tendrás el final. Saludos y nos leemos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes como la historia original en la que se basa este fic pertenecen a la escritora Richelle Mead. Cualquier parecido con la realidad tal vez sea coincidencia.

* * *

POV Dimitri

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando la hermosa tez de mi Roza, tan bella en todos los aspectos. Entre más la miraba, menos comprendía cómo alguien tan demoledoramente perfecta como ella podía estar enamorada de mí. Comencé a acariciar cada trozo de piel expuesta que encontraba, con extremo cuidado de no despertarla. La calidez y suavidad bajo mi tacto me hacían estremecer.

Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque strigoi a la academia. Logramos rescatar a todos los que se habían llevado y volver sanos y salvos. Desde ese momento no había podido pasar más de dos horas lejos de ella y cuando estábamos juntos era completamente incapaz de evitar ceder ante mis más bajos instintos. Necesitaba tocarla, saborearla, convencerme de que estaba ahí a mi lado y de que era mía y de nadie más.

Poco me importaban las reglas, según las cuales lo que hacíamos estaba mal. Ella era mi alumna, además de menor de edad pero me daba lo mismo. Antes estuve dispuesto a luchar contra mí mismo, a convencerme de que lo mejor para ambos era estar lejos, a poner mi deber antes que mis sentimientos pero debí saber que sería inútil. Esta preciosa joven me había esclavizado desde el momento en que cayó en mis brazos por primera vez.

Cuando la vi por primera vez supe que cambiaría mi vida, cuando nos besamos bajo la influencia del collar hechizado de Dashkov me convencí de que el amor que tenía por ella era correspondido, cuando casi la pierdo por culpa de la oscuridad que absorbe de Lissa lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en que daría lo que fuera, sacrificaría a quien fuera necesario porque ella estuviera bien y cuando los strigoi entraron a la academia sólo una cosa era segura, si ella moría yo moriría junto a ella.

Por fortuna no hizo falta, demostró una vez más por qué es la dhampir más letal que conozco. Nos salvó a todos e hizo otra cosa más importante que eso. Me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo seguir viviendo sin ella a mi lado. La vida es demasiado corta e impredecible, doblemente peligrosa si te dedicas a lo que nosotros nos dedicamos, ¿por qué malgastar el tiempo en tonterías como protocolos y anticuadas reglas que no entienden el amor?

Vi el rostro de Roza, sereno, precioso, sonriente. ¿Sonriente? Me di cuenta que estaba despierta pero no quería que la descubriera, al parecer estaba disfrutando de mis caricias. Decidí averiguar cuánto aguantaría sin reaccionar. Delineé toda su figura con las puntas de mis dedos. Sus párpados, su nariz, sus carnosos labios, su barbilla, su delicado cuello. Deposité un ligerísimo beso en su clavícula y mis dedos continuaron su camino por sus brazos donde me aseguré que mis uñas apenas si rozaran. La sentí estremecerse aunque seguía sin abrir los ojos ni emitir sonido alguno.

Hice a un lado la sábana que cubría nuestros cuerpos y me encontré con mi diosa en toda su infinita beldad. Acerqué mi rostro a su esternón, justo entre sus pechos, mis labios no lo tocaron pero mi aliento acarició su piel que se enchinó como reflejo. Mis dedos persiguieron la forma de sus senos apenas rozándola. Volví a observar su cara y me percaté de cómo mordía levemente sus labios, vi sus manos y las descubrí apretando el colchón. Sonreí con picardía y aproximé mi rostro, de nueva cuenta, a esos firmes y apetitosos pechos y mientras apretaba un poco el izquierdo con mi mano derecha, empecé a jugar con mi lengua con el pezón del derecho.

-¡Dimitri!-

Mi nombre salió de sus labios con un tono entre la excitación y la sorpresa, más como un gemido que como una palabra. Despegué mi rostro de su cuerpo y busqué sus labios que me recibieron con gran ardor, mi mano pellizco el pezón izquierdo de Rose y ella gimió dentro del beso. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y fueron bajando hasta que apretaron mi trasero. El calor que sentía subía cada vez más. Nuestras bocas se separaron para recobrar el aliento pero la mía buscó su lóbulo para morderlo sutilmente y luego su cuello donde se recreó por un rato.

A mi me encantaban los preámbulos pero Roza era, en ocasiones, bastante impaciente, esta mañana era una de esas ocasiones. Apoyó mi espalda contra la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí. Iba a volver a besarme pero unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Alberta nos detuvieron.

-Belikov, tengo que ir a hacer una tarea que me encomendó Kirova. Necesito que me cubras.-

Rose y yo nos miramos, estábamos tan excitados que por un segundo estuvimos a punto de mandar al demonio todo y continuar con lo nuestro pero, una vez más, Alberta nos lo impidió.

-Belikov, debe ser ahora mismo.-

La frustración reemplazó a todo lo demás. Le murmuré un verdadero "lo siento" a Rose, vaya que lo sentía. Ella bajó de la cama para darme espacio y que pudiera ir a vestirme. Con voz realmente baja, para que Alberta no pudiera escucharla me dijo "la que debe sentirlo por ti, soy yo. Eso debe doler", bajé la vista al lugar de mi cuerpo donde había señalado y me percaté de lo que quería decir. Tenía un "gran" problema que no podría resolver en ese momento, sí que dolería en un par de minutos. Maldije a Alberta en mi mente, sobre todo porque no paró de insistir.

-¡Belikov! ¿Estás ahí?-

-Sí, ya voy.-

Hubiera permanecido en silencio pero eso no la haría marcharse sino que podría haber provocado que forzara la puerta y si nos encontraba en estas condiciones, todo se vendría abajo. Planeaba hacer pública mi relación con Roza pero ese no era el momento y, definitivamente, tampoco eran las condiciones adecuadas.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude. Le di un último beso a Rose y me dispuse a salir. Alberta estaba impaciente pero en cuanto me vio se tranquilizó. Nos fuimos caminando hasta el lugar donde empezaría mi guardia mientras Alberta me daba un montón de indicaciones que ya conocía pero antes de salir miré un momento mi habitación, dentro de ella estaba la mujer de mi vida, con la que ni en mis sueños más increíbles me había atrevido a soñar. Cuánto la amaba.

Mi vida. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que fui y todo lo que seré está consagrado a ella, a mi Roza. Nada ni nadie va a separarnos, no lo permitiré. Y si es necesario pelear, estoy preparado, soy el guardián Belikov, las llevo de ganar. Ella lo vale, nuestro amor lo vale.


	2. Capítulo 2: Me voy

**POV Dimitri**

Estábamos en la entrada de la academia, sólo quería que se fuera para poder terminar con los planes para esta noche.

-Espero que al menos hayan tenido la cautela de usar protección.-

Las palabras de Alberta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Le respondí con mi mejor voz de guardián, indiferente y relajada.

-¿Disculpa? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Sí, claro. Belikov, por mucho que seas un extraordinario guardián, no eres el único que sabe hacer su trabajo.-

Di la espalda al edificio escolar y centré toda mi atención en la reja principal tratando de ignorar a mi compañera, esperaba que así decidiera irse sin más pero me equivoqué.

-Hathaway y tú, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos?-

Iba a mentirle pero dentro de unas horas ya no tendría ningún sentido además se trataba de Alberta, más que compañera siempre se había portado como una buena amiga.

-Oficialmente, desde el día del ataque.-

-¿Y extraoficialmente?-

-Bueno, lo resumiré de la siguiente manera: creo que la amé desde la primera vez que la vi y podría ser que incluso lo hiciera antes de saber que ella existía.-

-Entiendo… Belikov, no voy a decir que estoy de acuerdo con lo que está ocurriendo o con la forma en que hiciste las cosas, al fin de cuentas ella es menor además de tu alumna pero he estado con Rose prácticamente toda la vida. He tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a ambos antes y después de que sus destinos se cruzaran, los quiero a los dos, y debo decir que jamás los había visto tan felices, se hacen tanto bien el uno al otro que aun estando inconforme con su actuar no puedo hacer otra cosa que apoyarlos.-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Alberta, la siempre intachable y recta Alberta estaba dispuesta a romper las reglas por nosotros. Sonreí realmente conmovido.

-Gracias pero no te preocupes, no planeo esconder mi relación con Roza por mucho tiempo.-

Ella asintió y miró al frente por un largo rato, a unos cuantos minutos de silencio les siguió una gran carcajada. Miré a la mujer que estaba roja de tanto reír y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el repentino cambio en tu humor?-

Vio mi cara y su risa se intensificó.

-¿Alberta? Quieres respirar un poco, por favor, sólo conseguirás atraer la atención de los otros guardianes.-

Se tomó del estómago y respiró o trato de respirar con gran esfuerzo hasta que se calmó.

-Lo… jajaja lo… hum… lo siento es que estaba pensando en lo que pasará cuando confieses la verdad a todo el mundo.-

Bajé mi mirada al piso, probablemente me despedirían, mi carrera estaría arruinada y todos me verían mal, a mí y a Roza y en el peor de los casos perdería mi estatus de guardián, incluso podrían enjuiciarme por estar con una menor. ¿Cómo podía algo de eso causarle gracia? Acaso, ¿no acababa de decir que nos apoyaba?

-Espero que tengas un buen escondite porque a la guardiana Hathaway no creo que le haga tanta gracia como a mí.-

¿La guardiana Hathaway? Oh, vino a mi mente la imagen imponente de una mujer extremadamente fuerte y preparada, después la de la misma mujer peleando y destruyendo en las cuevas a cuanto strigoi aparecía dentro de su campo visual y, por último, la de un ojo morado adornando en el bello rostro de mi Roza. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, Janine Hathaway era de temer y ni siquiera había contemplado su reacción como un posible problema, ahora veía que tal vez sería el mayor de todos. Mi cara de pánico encendió de nuevo las risas en Alberta pero trató de resistirse a ella, sin mucho logro, palmeó mi hombro como señal de apoyo.

-Tranquilo, Belikov. Janine es aterradora pero siempre puede ser peor.-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Por supuesto, no creo que tengas tan mala suerte como para que justo el día que decidas decirles a todos aparezca el padre de Rose.-

Ahora estaba confundido.

-¿Su padre?-

Rose no sabía mucho sobre él, sólo que era turco o algo parecido.

-Sí, a él sí que deberías tenerle miedo. No por nada lo apodan Smey.-

Me aturdió un poco tanta información ¿por qué le dirían a alguien "la serpiente" si no fuera realmente de temer? Pero no creía que tuviera que preocuparme, había estado 17, casi 18 años lejos de la vida de Rose, sería increíble que justo ahora se le ocurriera aparecer. No lo creía posible, respiré un poco aliviado. Lidiaría con un padre a la vez.

-En fin, me voy, tengo asuntos que terminar. Cuídate y no hagas nada precipitado ¿de acuerdo?-

Afirmé con la cabeza y vi a Alberta desaparecer por el bosque, quién sabe que tarea le había recomendado Kirova. Me puse en postura de guardián mientras repasaba mentalmente cada paso del plan para esta noche.


	3. Capítulo 3: Este corazón

**POV Lissa**

-Christian, dime que el pastel está listo, por favor.-

-Claro que sí, tal y como lo ordenó su majestad.-

Christian hizo una inclinación como si realmente fuera la reina, lo que me molestó un poco aunque, técnicamente, sí era de la realeza.

-Oye, no hagas eso. No tiene nada de simpático, sabes lo que pienso al respecto de esa clase de cosas.-

Volvió a enderezarse y levantó sus manos en señal de paz. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, había subido un poco el tono de voz y estaba mostrándome exageradamente irritada. La verdad es que estos últimos días había estado insoportable pero es que habían sido tantas cosas. Primero lo del estúpido de Jesse y el ataque a la academia, luego todo el espíritu que tuve que usar para ayudar a los heridos y la oscuridad que venía con ello y, para terminar, debía organizar una fiesta sorpresa a la única persona en el mundo a quien no podía sorprender porque podía, literalmente, entrar a mi mente y descubrirlo todo en menos de un segundo.

La fiesta había sido idea de Dimitri, su maestro y mi futuro guardián junto con ella, me daba muchísimo gusto que él se preocupara y la quisiera tanto así que acepté sin detenerme a pensar en toda la energía y el estrés que me supondría bloquearla. El precio no lo habían pagado Rose ni Dimitri, aunque realmente había estado al pendiente de cada detalle, el que se llevó la peor parte fue Christian que aguantó cada grito, cada exigencia y cada cambio de opinión sin quejarse ni una sola vez, su consideración y amor me desbordaban.

-Lo lamento, no quise hablarte así es sólo que no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar sin sufrir un colapso nervioso.-

Se acercó lentamente, tentando el terreno. Quedó frente a mí y me tomó de la cintura mientras me regalaba una sonrisa seductora, demasiado para desgracia.

-Tranquila, faltan pocas horas para que puedas dejar de bloquear a Rose y recuperes tu buen humor de siempre.-

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí aunque no muy convencida. Él se acercó más y me plantó un beso que cortó mi respiración y mis pensamientos y todo lo demás que pudiera estar pasando a mi alrededor. Sus labios sobre mis labios, su lengua explorando y reconociendo cada lugar de mi boca casi me hacen llegar al cielo, necesitaba tanto esto que parecía como si tuviéramos años de no habernos besado. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi trasero y comenzaron a subir por mis muslos, debajo de mi falda, sentí cómo todo mi autocontrol estaba por desaparecer y junto con él el bloqueo que mantiene fuera a Rose. Aparté su mano y me separé de él lo más rápido que pude, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme.

-Christian, sabes que ahora no podemos hacer esto.-

Hizo un puchero muy dulce con su boca y casi caigo en la tentación de morderlo pero desvié mi vista hacia la fuente del centro del jardín de la academia.

-De acuerdo, sólo unas horas más, puedo aguantar eso. Será mejor que vaya con Eddie, Mia y Adrián a ver cómo va la decoración del salón.-

Asentí, sin mirarlo pues aún sentía el cosquilleo y la vibración en todo mi cuerpo y si cedía sólo un ápice terminaría por arrojarme a sus brazos, lo que resultaría sumamente inapropiado considerando el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Lo escuché irse sin prisas. Seguí observando todo el panorama, tanto como me lo permitía la luz de la luna, hasta que alguien llamó mi atención. Una melena que identificaría en cualquier parte salía a hurtadillas de una de las ventanas de la residencia de guardianes. No entendía qué hacía Rose en una de las habitaciones de ese edificio y menos saliendo a escondidas.

Corrí hasta que supe que ella me había visto y comenzó a ir hacia mí. Llegó con una sonrisa nerviosa, la observé detenidamente, y con la misma ropa del día anterior. Fruncí el ceño para que se diera cuenta de lo confundida que estaba. Trató de llevarme hasta el comedor pero no me moví ni un centímetro.

-Rose, ¿quieres explicarme lo que ocurre?-

Me miró con su cara de falsa inocencia.

-¿De qué hablas? Todo está en orden. Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.-

Volvió a intentar escapar pero yo no estaba para juegos, mi humor de perros y todo eso.

-¿De qué hablo? Mmm déjame ver, quizá quiero saber ¿por qué traes puesta la misma ropa de ayer, por qué saliste por la ventana de la habitación de un guardián y por qué te ves tan culpable?-

Bajó la vista y respiró con fuerza y profundidad, nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Bien, te lo diré pero no aquí. Vamos a mi cuarto.-

Llegamos a su recámara y tomamos asiento en su cama, se veía más inquieta de lo que jamás la había visto. Pasó otro momento sin que dijera una palabra.

-Rose, ¿empezarás a hablar en algún momento?-

Dudó unos segundos más y después inició a hablar tan rápido y enredado que por poco no le entiendo.

-Dimitri y yo, es que lo siento tanto Lissa, quería decírtelo todo el tiempo pero no tenía idea de cómo lo tomarías. Lo amo tanto y tratamos de alejarnos, estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de Tasha pero se dio cuenta que no podía aceptar estar con alguien que no fuera yo. Luego pasó lo de Mason y hubo mucho uhhh y mucho ahhh y yo sólo quería comprobar que no estaba completamente loca. Pero la oscuridad casi me consume y él es el único que pudo pararla, estábamos los dos solos en la cabaña y por fin dijo que me amaba como yo a él y sí, fue mi primera vez. Entonces el ataque pasó y yo me moriría si algo malo te pasara pero nos dimos cuenta que podíamos estar juntos y además cumplir nuestras responsabilidades y…-

-Espera, para, para, para… ¿Qué estás diciéndome? ¿Tú y el guardián Belikov…? Oh por Dios, no puede ser, él es tu mentor y mayor… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Tú, tú no confías en mí?-

Estaba enfadada, no entendía cómo había mantenido un secreto como ese conmigo, se supone que nos contábamos todo.

-No, Lissa claro que no es eso es que yo tenía mucho miedo.-

Mi enojo cedió, Rose admitiendo que tenía miedo sobre algo era inaudito.

-¿De qué?-

-Al principio, de que él no sintiera lo mismo pero tuvimos una charla después de lo de Dashkov. Él dijo que si se permitía amarme no podría interponerse entre los strigoi y tú, como era su deber, sino que me protegería a mí. Sentí pánico de que tuviera razón, si nos amábamos, si estábamos juntos entonces nosotros seríamos primero, Lissa no podía correr ese riesgo contigo.-

La tristeza me embargó, Rose siempre pensando en mí y en ese estúpido dicho "ellos son primero", si había encontrado el amor debía luchar por él y claro que tenía que ser su prioridad. Entonces recordé las otras cosas que acababa de decirme…

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad con él?-

Rose se calmó al darse cuenta que la entendía y apoyaba y rio con fuerza.

-Sí, justo antes de que los strigoi llegaran a arruinarlo todo.-

Di un grito tan fuerte que seguramente lo escucharon hasta China.

-¿Y cómo fue? Tienes que contármelo absolutamente todo. ¿Están juntos ahora?-

-Fue el mejor momento de mi vida y sí, estamos juntos.-

-Sabes que tienes que darme detalles pero podemos dejarlo para después. Lo más importante es ¿él en verdad te ama?-

-Sí, Liss, estoy completamente segura, la manera en la que me mira, cómo me besa, cómo me toca. Todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Jamás me había sentido tan amada.-

-Pues más le vale que así sea porque de lo contrario lo haré desear no habernos encontrado jamás.-

Rose se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la recibí con todo el amor que le tenía, esta chica era mi hermana, sin importar lo que nadie dijera, el corazón no se equivoca y el mío dice que Rose es más de mi familia que cualquiera con quien pudiese compartir la sangre.

-Gracias por entenderme.-

-Siempre, Rose, siempre estaré para ti.-

Seguí abrazándola hasta que mi celular vibró, me separé de ella y lo tomé para ver quién y qué quería.

" _Lissa. Será mejor que vengas o Christian y Adrián sólo dejarán recuerdos de lo que pudo ser una gran fiesta._

 _Atte. Mia."_

-¡Niños!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Miré a Rose y sonreí tranquilamente.

-Nada, debo encargarme de un asunto con Christian. Tú date un baño, arréglate y más tarde vengo por ti, ni creas que olvidé qué día es hoy. Hay que ir a celebrar. Nos vemos más tarde.-

Ignoré su gesto de interrogación y reforcé mi bloqueo mental. Ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué Belikov había organizado todo eso, me sentía tonta al no haberlo notado antes cuando había cientos de señales por parte de ambos pero justo en ese momento tenía un asunto urgente que atender, más le valía a ese par no haber estropeado todo lo que Dimitri y yo habíamos logrado hacer o desfogaría una buena tanda de mi frustración acumulada con ellos.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué fue del amor?

**POV Narrador**

Dentro de las paredes de la academia más importante para dhampir y moroi, los planes para la fiesta sorpresa que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche estaban casi concluidos. Adrián y Christian se recuperaban de la tremenda reprimenda que les diera Lissa por hallarlos haciendo malabares con los adornos y Dimitri repasaba una vez más su discurso para el momento más importante de la celebración.

Todo parecía ir saliendo a pedir de boca, pero había dos presencias que nadie esperaba ver. Janine Hathaway se encontraba de pie en el despacho de la directora Kirova, taladrando con la mirada a cierto moroi turco que no hacía más que sonreír con picardía y autosuficiencia.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta sonrisita estúpida?-

Abe Mazur se colocó frente a la mujer que una vez juró era la mujer de su vida, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y a tono de sorpresa y broma se dirigió a ella.

-Guardiana Hathaway, debería de moderar un poco más su lenguaje. Recuerde que está frente a un moroi de la realeza.-

Janine soltó un bufido y le contestó en el mismo timbre.

-¿En serio? Siempre he creído que "Smey" tiene de realeza lo que yo de puta de sangre.-

Abe, en vez de ofenderse o alterarse por las palabras que ella había utilizado sólo pudo reír casi a carcajadas lo que molestó aún más a la guardiana.

-La verdad es que no entiendo qué demonios haces aquí.-

-¿No es obvio? Vine para estar con mi hija en su cumpleaños. Los dieciocho son una edad muy especial, debe celebrarlo rodeada de toda su familia.-

Janine fue quien soltó la carcajada esta vez y con voz venenosa le dio una respuesta sumamente desagradable.

-Por supuesto, por eso no logro comprender ¿qué tendrías tú que hacer en esa celebración? Distas mucho de poder llamarte "su familia".-

El rostro del turco se ensombreció y sus palabras salieron graves y peligrosas.

-Es cierto, jamás pude estar junto a ella como su padre pero ¿y tú? No sólo tuviste la oportunidad sino el deber moral y, sin embargo, simplemente la abandonaste, renunciaste al derecho de llamarte "madre".-

Janine apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniéndose gracias a su enorme autocontrol de no soltarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro. Lo que le dijo no sólo la enfureció sino que realmente la había lastimado, ese error que él con tanto reproche le remarcaba era una herida profunda y sangrante que sabía que ella misma se había provocado. Iba a salir a tomar aire pero la puerta del despacho se abrió ates de que pudiera dar un paso.

Rose entró a la dirección ataviada con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba tres dedos por encima de la rodilla, de encaje negro con patrón de rosas sobre un fondo rojo, cuello blanco, tacones negros de punta y su cabello recogido en una coleta ladeada con mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro perfectamente maquillado.

Abe y Janine se quedaron pasmados ante la chica, la vieron de arriba abajo y ninguno pudo creer lo mucho que había crecido. Para ellos seguía siendo la pequeña que cargaron en sus brazos por primera vez dieciocho años atrás. Rose se sintió un poco incómoda por el análisis al que la sometían los ojos de su madre y de aquel extraño moroi que seguramente era su nuevo encargo así que decidió apresurar las cosas para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Janine. Señor, buenas tardes, soy Rosemarie Hathaway.-

No iba a saludar al moroi pero pensó que sería muy maleducado lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una letanía de parte de su mamá sobre cómo se supone que debe comportarse una guardiana.

-Rose.-

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Mi nombre es Ibrahim Mazur pero puedes llamarme Abe.-

-En ese caso, usted dígame Rose.-

Abe sonrió encantado y se mantuvo, callado, sólo observando cada detalle de su hija a la que no había visto desde el día en que nació. Janine estaba demasiado nerviosa por la reacción de Rose y no paraba de jugar con sus manos. La joven no soportó el prolongado silencio.

-Hum, mmm, me dijo Kirova que querías hablar conmigo.-

Janine respiró, tomó valor y se acercó unos pasos a su hija.

-Sí, yo quería felicitarte, hoy es un día especial.-

La guardiana se acercó a Rose y le dio un abrazo, más nervioso que efusivo, la chica se lo devolvió aunque algo incómoda y cuando se separaron la duda seguía instalada en su mente.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí.-

El fuerte carraspeo de Abe la hizo reconsiderar su respuesta.

-No, es decir, hay algo importante que quiero decirte…-

Otro largo silencio.

-Bueno, ¿puedes decirlo ya o será hasta que cumpla diecinueve?-

Janine asintió y se giró de lado para señalar a Abe.

-Rose, él es Ibrahim Mazur.-

Los ojos de Rose rodaron con impaciencia e ironía.

-¿En serio? Sí, creo que me lo dijo hace menos de diez minutos… Mira si no vas a decirme nada, mejor me voy porque Lissa está esperándome afuera. Un placer, Abe.-

Rose dio media vuelta y estaba por abrir la puerta para irse, Janine se quedó helada sin saber cómo darle la noticia pero Abe no había ido tan lejos para simplemente dejarlo para después.

-Soy tu padre.-

La joven dhampir se detuvo en seco y demoró apenas un parpadeo en responderle al moroi.

-¿Y? Eso no cambia nada. Gracias por el informe y adiós, viejo.-

Salió dejando a sus padres impactados por su respuesta. Afuera se encontraba Lissa esperándola con una gran sonrisa y un rostro lleno de esperanza. Rose le sonrió a su mejor amiga, su cabeza podía haberse vuelto un torbellino por la aparición de su, hasta ese momento desconocido, progenitor pero no dejaría que nada ni nadie estropera ese día.

-¿Lista, dhampir?-

-Puedes apostarlo, moroi.-

Ambas rieron hasta que escucharon a alguien acercarse.

-Rose, espera.-

Rose puso sus manos en sus caderas y frunció el gesto, comenzaba a enfadarse ¿por qué no la dejaban disfrutar de ese día y dejaban las pláticas y demás para otro momento, dentro de diez o veinte años por ejemplo? Lissa se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba pero intervino antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran.

-Janine, hola.-

-Hola, Lissa.-

Abe llegó junto a las chicas y asintió a Lissa a modo de saludo, ella hiso lo propio.

-Bien, ahora somos más.-

Rose miró a su amiga, completamente incrédula.

-¿Disculpa?-

Lissa uso su tono inocente y convincente para conseguir su cometido.

-Sí. Verán, iremos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose y por supuesto están invitados a acompañarnos. Vamos, Rose, entre más seamos será más divertido y tu madre y señor…-

-Abe Mazur, mucho gusto.-

-Eso, y el señor Abe estoy segura que estarán felices de acompañarnos.-

-Por supuesto, nada me complacería más.-

A Lissa le parecía genial que Rose pudiera pasar ese momento con su madre, tal vez las uniría. Claro que desconocía por completo lo que ocurría con "el señor Abe". Rose aceptó pues conocía las intenciones de Lissa y no quería arruinarle ni las esperanzas ni el entusiasmo.

-Bien pero si veo un solo gesto de desaprobación por la forma en que me divierto los dos estarán fuera en menos de lo que tardo de comerme una docena de donuts.-

Janine asintió y Abe se puso una mano en el corazón en forma de juramento solemne. Lissa aplaudió encantada y empezó a caminar para guiarlos a todos a, según Rose, los automóviles que los llevarían a ellos y a sus demás amigos hasta un restaurante-bar cerca de la academia pero, en realidad, los llevaría hasta la sorpresa que tanto trabajo les había costado organizar.


	5. Capítulo 5: Feliz cumpleaños

**POV Rose**

-Lissa, ¿dónde diablos está "fireboy" y todos los demás?-

-Rose, deberías cuidar tu vocabulario.-

Rodeé los ojos e ignoré, olímpicamente, a Janine. No armaría una escena en ese momento pero estaba furiosa con ella. Trajo a ese hombre justo en un día tan importante para presentármelo como mi padre, ¿en serio?

-Liss…-

Mi amiga se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al salón donde se celebraba el baile anual y me miró con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, están adentro, les dije que pasaríamos a recogerlos así que vamos.-

No me dio ni tiempo para preguntarle ¿por qué estarían en ese preciso lugar? Pues entró casi corriendo seguida de mis padres, diablos, ¿dije mis padres? No, no, no, no podía aceptar al viejo así como así aunque haya sido tan divertido en el camino y me caiga realmente bien, me sentía algo identificada con él pero debía ir con cuidado, no tenía idea de cuándo se marcharía de nuevo y no quería hacerme esperanzas para luego llorar amargamente. Seguí a mi pequeño grupo dentro de la habitación pero había un problema. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Mi cuerpo se tensó por instinto, me paré en seco y revisé rápidamente el vínculo para saber si Lissa se encontraba bien pero no pude ver nada. Mi preocupación aumentó y aumentó hasta que los escuché gritar.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Las luces se encendieron y desvelaron a mi grupo de amigos al completo. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrián, hasta la pequeña Jill estaba ahí. Mi mirada se posó en cada rincón del salón. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las paredes estaban forradas con una tela corrugada color crema que resaltaba las lucecitas azules del techo, que por cierto era totalmente negro, no me pregunten cómo pero se sentía como estar en el exterior en plena noche llena de hermosas estrellas. Me deleité con el delicado y delicioso aromo a rosas que parecía emanar de todos lados. El suelo estaba protegido con una mullida alfombra roja, era tan hermosa que quise poder volar sólo para no pisarla. Rosas blancas, rojas y azules dentro de preciosos jarrones rojo metálico nos rodeaban. En el centro del salón había una mesa redonda con un mantel color crema y un cubremantel rojo, del mismo tono de la alfombra, colocada para 10 personas. La vajilla parecía de porcelana o alguno de esos materiales pomposos y carísimos que yo jamás me preocuparía en comprar pero que hacía que mi ojos se aguaran al verla puesta por mí. Copas de cristal y cubiertos de plata. Todo tan estrafalario, ostentoso, bizarro y tan… extraordinario.

-Rose, ¿estás bien?-

Hasta ese momento reparé otra vez en Lissa que me veía preocupada pues, sin darme cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr y abrazarla.

-Lissa, por San Vladimir, ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?, es hermoso. Gracias.-

-Paciencia y milagros, créeme.-

Liss rio, me devolvió el abrazo y susurró al oído.

-Aunque no fue mi idea, Dimitri me pidió que lo hiciera y estuvo al pendiente de cada detalle, ahora sé por qué.-

Sonreí con alegría y la abrasé más fuerte. Se unieron a nosotras todos los demás que comenzaron a felicitarme e indicarme que mis regalos ya estaban en mi habitación ¿cómo lo lograron? No tengo idea. Estaba en la última ronda de enhorabuenas cuando llegó la última persona que necesitaba para que el momento pasara de especial a perfecto.

-Bien, creo que es hora de la cena.-

Su acento lo delató. Me alejé de mis amigos y fui directo a él. Era un dios con ese smokin negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Su aftershave me voló la cabeza durante unos segundos, sólo deseaba sacarlo de la habitación y terminar lo de la mañana. Cuando lo tenía a unos cuantos centímetros frente a mí estuve a nada de arrojarme a sus labios pero aún me quedaba algo de cordura así que me conforme con sentir nuestros brazos en torno al cuerpo del otro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Roza. Espero te haya gustado la sorpresa.-

-Sí, me encantó aunque no tanto como tú con este traje. Dimitri, no deberías mostrarle pan a una mujer hambrienta, mucho menos si esa mujer soy yo.-

Le di un beso en la mejilla pues sabía que haría que todos prestaran atención a eso y, con discreción, mi mano derecha bajó rápidamente y le dio un leve pellizco al firme trasero de mi ruso. Dimitri se tensó un poco por la sorpresa y mantuvo su cara de guardián pero sentí contra mi vientre cómo cierta parte de su anatomía respondió de inmediato a mi contacto. Me alejé y le sonreí al más puro estilo Rosemarie Hathaway. Sonrió y vi en sus ojos el fuego del amor y el deseo. Este sería, sin dudas, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.


	6. Capítulo 6: A tu lado

**POV Rose**

La comida estuvo completamente deliciosa. Vieiras, pasta con champiñones, atún con berenjenas y tomates, brownies y champagne. Dimitri estaba sentado de mi lado derecho y mientras comía, los platillos que dicho sea de paso jamás había escuchado antes, me miraba con atención y no seguía adelante con su propia comida hasta que se daba cuenta que me había gustado lo que probé. Lissa me murmuró en una oportunidad en que estaba distraído que había sido él quien eligió cada plato. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejaría que el ruso decidiera siempre lo que me llevaría a la boca, en todos los aspectos. Reí mentalmente ante la idea.

El baile había empezado hacía rato. Nos habíamos enloquecido y más que danzar parecía que estábamos invocando a los dioses en un ritual de sacrificio. Janine nos veía seria desde la mesa y el viejo hablaba de algo con Adrián, se notaban bastante interesados en su conversación. Capté el cambio de música unos segundos antes de ver a Dimitri llegar hasta mí y tomarme de la cintura para empezar a bailar.

La canción no la conocía pero su ritmo era ideal para nosotros, la voz del cantante se metió entre mi piel y me hizo vibrar. Nuestro primer baile juntos, eso era. Dimitri se movía elegante y sensual. Como el agua, era fluido y limpio en sus pasos, y me adaptaba con perfección inaudita a su cuerpo y a sus movimientos. Éramos el uno para el otro en todos los sentidos. A su lado me sentía volar, todo era posible para mí cuando él me sostenía.

-Te amo, Roza. Cada momento contigo es el mejor que he vivido. Al principio, cuando me di cuenta lo que empezaba a sentir por ti pensé que había tenido la peor de las suertes en encontrar a la única persona en el mundo que podría hacerme escogerla frente a todo y a todos justo en mi estudiante. Intenté por todos los medios alejarme y poner el deber primero pero, gracias a Dios, nada funcionó. Ahora sé que estar junto a ti, que tenerte en mi vida y poderte llamar "mi Roza" es lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te lo repetiré cada día de mi vida y pase lo que pase jamás voy a separarme de ti ni permitiré que te alejen de mí. Voy a protegerte, respetarte y amarte hasta mi último aliento y aun después de eso. Rosemarie Hathaway, esa es una promesa. Renunciaría a cualquier cosa por ti excepto a amarte.-

Las lágrimas cayeron por segunda vez en mi rostro. Perfecto, en verdad lo era.

-Te amo, Dimitri…-

No pude decir nada más pues sus labios me atraparon en nuestra propia dimensión. Me apretó contra su pecho y yo pasé mis manos sobre su cuello. Si tan solo pudiéramos fundirnos en un solo cuerpo estaríamos completos porque ya éramos un solo corazón y una sola alma. Unos fuertes brazos rompieron el momento y me alejaron del amor de mi vida. Miré confusa a la responsable y me percaté de algo sumamente importante, Dimitri no había dicho esas hermosas palabras a mi oído ni como un susurro sino que las había pronunciado con el volumen necesario para que todos lo escucharan. Janine se colocó delante de mí, interponiéndose entre Dimitri y yo. Y le habló con el tono más enojado que le había escuchado nunca.

-Guardian Belikov, ¿qué demonios cree que hace?-

Dimitri dudó pero cuadró los hombros y encaró a mi madre. Los dos se veían majestuosos y poderosos, como dos titanes.

-Lo que debí hacer cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Aceptar el amor que siento por Rose.-

Mi madre respiró pesado.

-Ha perdido por completo la cabeza. Es una niña, además de su alumna. Cómo se atreve a hablarle de amor y…-

-Entiendo que le parezca una locura pero no lo es. Lo que siento por Roza es profundo y sincero. Sé que soy mentor y que no será bien vista nuestra relación pero, ya lo dije antes, lucharé contra quien sea y renunciaré a todo lo necesario por estar con ella.-

-Está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a permitir semejante disparate. Usted está fuera de lugar y le juro que llegaré a las instancias necesarias para mantenerlo apartado de mi hija.-

No soporté más. Salí de detrás de mi madre y me coloqué junto a Dimitri, donde era mi lugar, y lo tomé de la mano. Janine enfureció más y se puso en posición de ataque. Toda su pose de guardiana quedó en el pasado, iba a hacerlo, iba a golpearlo. Le hablé como nunca antes, firme, contundente y seria.

-Janine, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima porque te juro que jamás volveré a siquiera considerar llamarte madre, dejarás de existir para mí. Amo a Dimitri y él me ama a mí, soy mayor de edad y tomo mis propias decisiones, fin del asunto.-

-Eres muy joven, demasiado y…-

-Y estoy enamorada del hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Un hombre que es capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que me ama a riesgo de perderlo todo y de enfrentarse a la Guardiana Hathaway sólo por mí. Deberías estar feliz de que lo haya encontrado.-

Janine se cruzó de brazos y nos vio a Dimitri y a mí y a nuestras manos entrelazadas con desprecio.

-Eso nunca.-

-Bien, pues ese es tu problema.-

-De hecho, el problema es de él.-

Janine, Dimitri y yo vimos aparecer al viejo que se puso junto a mi madre y miró a mi novio, qué emoción poder llamarlo así libremente, con odio. A diferencia de Janine, Abe sí me provocó escalofríos con su mirada. Presentía que él no se andaba por las ramas, le rodeaba un aura de peligro que decía "soy el hermano vengativo y retorcido del diablo". Dimitri también debió darse cuenta de eso porque apretó más fuerte mi mano y se vio obligado a removerse inquieto en su lugar.

-¿Viejo, a ti quién te dejó intervenir? Te apareces después de dieciocho años ¿y te sientes con derecho para inmiscuirte? No lo creo, mejor regresa a tu lugar.-

-Roza, ¿quién es él?-

-Yo soy, Ibrahim Mazur, el padre de Rose, o, como los que son como usted suelen llamarme, "Zmey"-

-¿Los que son como yo?-

-Así es, los que están en mi lista. De hecho, es una lista muy corta pues ya sólo queda vivo usted, Guardián Belikov. En fin, linda fiesta, lástima del final tan abrupto. Espero verlos de nuevo. Rose, mi regalo te llegará pronto.-

Sin más, dejando la amenaza en el aire, se retiró y, después de echarme una última mirada desaprobatoria, Janine fue tras él.

-Lo siento tanto, Roza, no quería arruinar tu cumpleaños, te juro que…-

-Shh, shhh, camarada. No arruinaste nada, al contrario, me diste el mejor regalo de todos.-

Le di otro beso pero nos volvieron a interrumpir, sí los demás seguían ahí aunque se habían retirado hasta el extremo más alejado seguramente temerosos de que Janine terminara de perder el control. Lissa abrazó a Dimitri igual que Mia y Jill, Adrián hizo un chiste pésimo sobre la situación, y Christian y Eddie le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda no sin antes advertirle de los peligros con el fuego y los golpes directos a la cara si me hacía sufrir, en conclusión cada miembro de mi pequeña familia le dio la bienvenida y estaba muy feliz por eso, y también muy asustada. La salida del viejo seguía rondándome la cabeza.


	7. Capítulo 7: Tras de mí

**POV Dimitri**

-Tortolitos, sepárense un rato y vengan a bailar.-

-Mia, déjalos disfrutar de su recién adquirida libertad y si te da un poco de envidia, tú y yo podríamos unirnos al club del amor aunque sea por esta noche.-

-Ja ja ja, ni en tus sueños, Ivashkov.-

-Te aseguro que en ellos también, rubiecita.-

Mia bufó y regresó a la pista. Rose y yo observamos divertidos la escena pues Adrián pareció tomar su contestación como un reto y se puso a bailar más cerca de ella.

-Apuesto a que Lissa y yo no seremos las únicas que tendrán mucha acción esta noche.-

Roza, que se encontraba sentada en mis piernas, me sonrió descaradamente y se acercó para besar y morder el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda. Una onda de electricidad me recorrió entero, mi corazón palpitó con furiosa intensidad y mi parte más animal empezó a despertar. Quería sacarla de ahí y llevarla directo a mi habitación para hacerla completamente mía. Acercó su rostro al mío, sólo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban, noté en sus ojos el mismo deseo que tenía yo pero las luces se extinguieron y nos dejaron a todos en silencio y total oscuridad.

Rose y yo nos incorporamos inmediatamente, nuestros instintos no hicieron dirigirnos hacia dónde estaban los moroi y, junto a Eddie, formamos un círculo de protección con ellos dentro. Esperamos algunos minutos y cuando vi que no pasaba ni se escuchaba nada decidí ir al exterior para ver lo que ocurría.

-Si no regreso en 5 minutos, saquen a todos por atrás y vayan directo al edificio de los guardianaes.-

Eddie y Rose asintieron pero antes de irme ella me tomó del brazo y me miró llena de súplica.

-Ten cuidado.-

-Siempre.-

Salí disparado pero no vislumbré nada fuera de lugar en el exterior. Los guardianes estaban donde debían estar, todo parecía normal, los estudiantes volvían a sus dormitorios, todo tranquilo. Sólo una típica madrugada de domingo. Me dirigí a la parte trasera del salón donde celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Rose para revisar los fusibles. Cuando llegué noté que el switch estaba bajado, lo levanté y vi por las ventanas cómo las luces volvían. Abrí la puerta para regresar adentro pero de pronto me quedé sin aire y comencé a asfixiarme, caí al piso intentando respirar con todas mis fuerzas pero de repente todo se puso negro.

Desperté en medio del bosque, de pie y con las manos sobre mi cabeza, encadenadas a un árbol. Mis pies estaban sujetos por grilletes. Luché para zafarme pero la voz que me habló me paró en seco.

-Nunca pensé verte así, el Guardián Belikov atrapado sin esfuerzo alguno.-

-Stan. Dame la cara maldito cobarde, no sé cómo ni por qué demonios estás haciendo esto pero suéltame y veremos si puedes volver a atarme con tus propias manos.-

Se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de mí, vi su sonrisa estúpida y retorcida. Detrás de él aparecieron seis dhampir más, todos me miraban con desinterés, incluso podría decir que con aburrimiento.

-Lo siento Dimitri, no es nada personal, o bueno, tal vez sí.-

Acto seguido me soltó una patada en el estómago que me hizo doblarme un poco y después un puñetazo que me sangró la boca pero me mantuve firme, no mostraría ni la menor debilidad frente a este imbécil. Alcé la vista y lo escupí directo en el rostro. Se limpió con la ropa y me fulminó con la mirada para luego lanzarse a golpearme sin piedad. Siempre me pareció un infeliz pero jamás pensé que fuera tan vil como para hacer algo como lo que estaba haciendo. Sea lo que haya sido lo que lo orilló a actuar así se lo haría pagar, a la menor oportunidad le devolvería hasta el último golpe. Estaba pensando justo en cómo sería mi venganza, aislándome del dolor con la idea de dañarlo, cuando una ráfaga intensa lo jaló hacia atrás y lo hizo chocar contra un árbol. Un hombre más apareció entre las hombre y no era cualquier hombre.

-Stan, Stan, Stan, te di instrucciones simples. Traerlo hasta aquí y comenzar a interrogarlo, tal vez un puñetazo o dos pero no más, si hubiera querido que lo golpearas hasta el cansancio te lo habría especificado. No me agrada que tomes mis cosas para desahogar frustraciones personales.-

-Lo… lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.-

-Claro que no. Nadie me desobedece dos veces.-

Dio una señal al resto de dhampir y estos inmediatamente comenzaron a golpear a Stan que ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Eso me provocó no miedo sino terror, a pesar de todo, él no era de los hombres que simplemente ponen la otra mejilla, se había aprovechado de la situación para desquitar su odio conmigo y, sin dudas, yo podría vencerlo en una pelea pero eso no significaba que él no fuera letal en la lucha. Si se dejaba controlar de esa manera era o porque lo chantajeaban con algo realmente fuerte o porque sabía que no tenía forma de ganar y presentía que era una mezcla de ambas razones.

-Devuelvan golpe por golpe hasta que consideren que comprendió la lección.-

Dejó de prestar atención a Stan y a sus ¿guardianes? Para dirigirse directamente a mí.

-Lamento profundamente que la desobediencia del inepto del Guardián Alto le hayan ocasionado tantos contratiempos y siento mucho la forma en que lo trajimos pero necesito hablar con usted.-

-¿Y no pudo simplemente pedirlo?-

-No soy de los que piden las cosas, además me agrada causar un verdadero impacto.-

Su mirada penetrante me hacía sentir pequeño, algo que nadie salvo tal vez Roza había conseguido. Era demasiado imponente su presencia y el peligro le emanaba de cada parte del cuerpo. Aun así no me dejé amedrentar.

-Bien, tiene mi atención.-

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, a pesar de las formas que tenía de hacer las cosas, su sentido del humor y manera de ser me impedían odiarlo. Y el hecho de que hubiera hecho que Stan recibiera su merecido ayudaba un poco.

-De acuerdo, Guardián Belikov, haremos un trato. Usted me dirá todo lo que quiero saber. Le haré preguntas que usted responderá, hágalo con completa honestidad porque le advierto que sabré si no lo hace y si algo detesto con todas mis fuerzas es a los mentirosos.-

-¿Es eso un trato? ¿Yo que ganaría con hacer lo que me pide?-

Rio con fuerza, como si le hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

-Creía que era obvio, me disculpo. Si me satisfacen sus respuestas, simplemente digamos que tendrá un amigo y aliado nuevo.-

-¿Y si no?-

-Bueno, confórmese con saber que no le gustará para nada lo que le sucederá.-

Tragué en seco, no tenía alternativa, debía cooperar. Aunque no era demasiado lo que pedía, honestidad, podía hacerlo y con suerte todo saldría bien, claro que la suerte no parecía acompañarme últimamente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

-Por supuesto, ríndase y pasemos al desenlace.-

-Nunca. Comience con sus preguntas.-

Asintió con satisfacción y empezó el interrogatorio más largo, extenuante y bizarro que haya tenido.


	8. Capítulo 8: Qué hay detrás?

**POV Rose**

La luz volvió a los tres minutos, esperamos a que Dimitri apareciera pero no llegó así que hicimos lo que nos había pedido. Salimos del salón con Eddie por delante y conmigo cuidando la retaguardia, este vestido y los tacones me impedirían ser la opción más viable para liderar al grupo en esta ocasión, Lissa y los demás estaban en medio de nosotros pendientes de cada cosa que sucedía a su alrededor. Se veían decididos a pelear si era necesario, me sentía realmente orgullosa de ellos. Al estar afuera nos sorprendió el ver todo normal, no había peleas ni strigoi ni nadie atacando, lo agradecía de corazón pero no entendía lo que había ocurrido entonces.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

Lissa me miró confundida.

-Haremos exactamente lo que nos dijo que hiciéramos. Iremos al edificio de los guardianes y, si no está en ese lugar, ustedes se quedarán ahí mientras voy a buscarlo.-

Liss iba a protestar pero Christian la jaló un poco para que guardara silencio, afortunadamente "chispita" se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado preocupada por Dimitri como para llevar una discusión con mi mejor amiga sin terminarle gritando a voz en cuello.

Llegamos al edificio de guardianes y nos encontramos con Alberta que estaba revisando unos papeles en la entrada.

-Rose, chicos, pensé que estarían en su fiesta.-

Así que hasta ella sabía, no entiendo cómo no descubrí su plan desde el principio. Lissa me dijo que me había logrado bloquear pero, por San Vlad, todo el mundo parecía estar enterado menos yo. En fin, me concentré en lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Sí, no, es decir, en eso estábamos pero hubo un problema. Las luces se fueron y Dimitri salió a investigar lo que ocurría, dijo que si no volvía en cinco minutos trajéramos a todos aquí.-

Alberta frunció el semblante, se encontraba tan confundida como todos nosotros lo que significaba que Dimitri no había venido hasta aquí. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

-Entiendo, lleven a los moroi a la habitación de Belikov. ¡Guardián Chase!-

El guardián se acercó rápido hasta Alberta y se quedó estático esperando sus órdenes.

-Quiero que des la alarma de inmediato, el guardián Belikov ha desaparecido y no tengo idea si se trate de un ataque, algo personal o una pésima broma pero no me arriesgaré.-

Chase se fue tan rápido como llegó y Alberta empezó a moverse. Tal vez podría parecer un poco exagerada su reacción pero, después de lo que vivimos hace sólo unos días cuando los strigoi lograron entrar, hasta podría decir que se mantenía sumamente calmada. Señaló a otro guardia.

-Tú, quiero un grupo de seis para partir en búsqueda de Belikov, ahora.-

Y corrió a hacer lo pedido, Alberta daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía en modo ataque. Después de dar las instrucciones, se dispuso a salir del edificio, probablemente a avisar a Kirova de lo sucedido pero la detuve.

-Yo iré con ustedes a buscar a Dimitri y, antes de que trates de impedírmelo, déjame decirte que nada de lo que digas o hagas va a…-

Alberta rodó los ojos y me calló poniendo su mano sobre mi boca, me sorprendió pues ella siempre era correcta y formal.

-¿Quién dijo que trataría de impedírtelo? Asumí que vendrías. Iré a ver a Kirova, el protocolo dice que el grupo de rescate se reunirá en quince minutos en la fuente frente a este edificio. Será mejor que corras a cambiarte si quieres llegar a tiempo.-

Estaba shockeada pero asentí y Alberta se alejó, no sin antes gritarme desde fuera.

-En mi oficina hay uniformes de tu talla.-

Y me lanzó las llaves sobre su hombro, apenas si logré coordinar lo suficiente para atraparlas. Me giré para correr escaleras arriba, a la oficina de Alberta y mis amigos me detuvieron. Lissa hizo ademán de querer hablar y yo la paré en seco.

-No, ni siquiera lo pidas. Iré sola y no pienso discutir. Eddie llévalos a donde Alberta te dijo, el cuarto de Dimitri es el último hacia la derecha, en el cuarto piso. Siempre está abierto así que no tendrán problemas al entrar.-

Alberta los envió ahí porque era el lugar más seguro, el último al que accedería un strigoi pues estaba en el último piso del edificio de los guardianes. Los chicos no estuvieron de acuerdo pero mi tono no dejó espacio para negociación alguna así que se dejaron arrastrar por Eddie. Liss me despejó su mente, estaba enojada y preocupada pero una sola palabra ocupaba todo el espacio: "Cuídate". Le asentí en respuesta y me fui a cambiar tan veloz como un rayo.

El uniforme de guardiana me quedaba espléndido. Era negro y se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, me veía sexy y letal a partes iguales. Cuando me sumé al grupo recién formado de rescate me asombré de ver ahí a Janine. Me hubiera molestado demasiado pero en el fondo agradecía que pese a todo estuviera dispuesta a ayudarnos para encontrar a Dimitri, me pesaba admitirlo pero era una de las mejores guardianas que conocía. A ella no pareció darle tanto gusto verme ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Eres una estudiante, no tienes permitido participar en ninguna misión.-

Iba a responderle con las palabras más floridas de mi vocabulario pero Alberta se portó como mi ángel salvador.

-A menos que la guardiana a cargo lo autorice y lo hice así que Rose viene con nosotros.-

-Pero…-

-Le agradezco su colaboración, Guardiana Hathaway pero esta es mi escuela y Rosemarie es mi alumna así que irá y no quiero controversia de ningún tipo. ¿Alguien más tiene problemas con cumplir mis órdenes?-

Nadie dijo ni mu, sonreí ampliamente, ver a alguien dejar callada a Janine era un placer que en mi vida había presenciado y vaya que lo disfruté. Alberta había terminado de ganarse el primer puesto entre mis personas favoritas de la noche, sin contar a mi dios ruso ni a Lissa.

-Perfecto, entonces nos dividiremos en 2 grupos. Guardiana Hathaway, Guardián Croft, ustedes estarán con Rose y conmigo, entraremos al bosque. Los demás comiencen por revisar hasta el último sitio de la academia y de ahí parte al exterior en un radio no mayor a un kilómetro. Si lo encuentran o hallan alguna pisa ya saben qué hacer. Nos vemos en cuatro horas.-

El grupo que buscaría dentro de la escuela se dispersó con rapidez mientras que Alberta nos dirigió hasta un auto todoterreno que asumía nos llevaría a nuestro primer destino. Empezamos a avanzar velozmente y mi corazón se subió hasta mi garganta. Tenía pánico de salir, la última vez que fuimos a una misión de rescate por poco y no regresamos. Me tragué el miedo y me concentré en el camino y en recordar la voz de Dimitri diciéndome "siempre" ante mi súplica de que tuviera cuidado.


	9. Capítulo 9: Así soy yo

**POV Rose**

Llevábamos casi tres horas de búsqueda y no habíamos encontrado nada más que venados, un sinnúmero de ardillas y como cuatro madrigueras de conejo. Sentía que iba a volverme loca, no paraba de preguntar cada dos minutos a Alberta si tenía noticias del otro grupo, lo que era bastante estúpido ya que iba justo a mi lado y si su estúpido radio hubiera sonado lo sabría. Aun así, abrí la boca para hacer la pregunta por milésima vez consecutiva.

-Rose, no te pediré que te tranquilices pues sólo lograría lo opuesto pero te juro que estás a punto de destrozarme los nervios.-

Alberta se detuvo y me miró como si fuera una niña pequeña que no paraba de insistir con lo mismo, sí puede ser que así me estuviera comportando pero no tenía otra forma de sacar mi frustración.

-Lo siento es que no sé qué más hacer.-

El semblante de Alberta se suavizó por completo, ahora me veía con ese aire cariñoso y protector que siempre tenía conmigo. De alguna forma, la guardiana Petrov se había convertido en la figura materna que nunca tuve, vi a Janine que estaba unos pasos atrás y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera mostrado el amor y la preocupación que mi mentora usaba conmigo aunque fuera sólo por una vez. Aunque, para ser justos, no tenía idea de si ya era demasiado tarde.

-Rose, lo encontraremos. Además es Belikov, ha sido entrenado para soportar bajo las peores condiciones y no se le ocurriría morir justo el día que su relación contigo dejó de ser secreto.-

Casi me atragantó, ¿qué había dicho?

-¿Cómo… cómo es que tú lo…?-

-¿Cómo lo sé?-

Asentí al mismo tiempo mordía mis labios con preocupación. Sabía que todos se enterarían tarde o temprano pero esto era ¡demasiado temprano!

-Ja, tú y Belikov me subestiman demasiado, debería sentirme ofendida. Soy la Guardiana Petrov, dirijo la seguridad de San Vladimir, hay pocas cosas que pueden pasar sin que yo me entere. Sobre todo cuando se trata de una relación amorosa y prohibida entre mi mejor guardián y mi mejor y más rebelde estudiante.-

Sonreí tímidamente, me sentía halagada pero también pillada de plano.

-¿Desde… desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Lo intuí desde lo de Dashkov y lo confirmé en Spokane. Tú estabas con el joven Ashford y él tenía una interesante propuesta de la Señorita Ozera, los dos parecían colegiales celosos cada que se cruzaban, es decir tú sí eres una colegiala pero fue bastante divertido verlos tratando de olvidarse mutuamente.-

Mi quijada por poco toca el suelo, no podía creer que estuviera tan al pendiente de nosotros y además que le resultara divertido.

-Perdona, es que es mi deber observar todo y a todos en todo momento. Tengo que aprovechar los raros momentos de diversión que se me presenten. Como iba diciendo, después del terrible incidente y de que él rechazara la oferta, no hubo lugar a dudas. Supe que se amaban, sólo esperé para ver cuánto tiempo tardaban en decidir lo que harían.-

-Estamos juntos.-

-Lo sé, Belikov me lo dijo esta mañana, justo después de que te lo robé de la habitación.-

Mi cara comenzó a arder, estaba segura que estaría rojo granate. Alberta rio intensamente.

-Tranquila, será nuestro pequeño secreto. No creo que necesiten saber esas cosas, sobre todo ahora que tu madre ha pedido a Kirova que lo despida.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ella hiso qué?-

-Sí, cuando salí hacia la dirección la Guardiana Hathaway estaba con la directora contándole todo y exigiendo el despido inmediato de Belikov.-

-No, no lo puedo creer.-

Iba a enfrentar a Janine pero Alberta me detuvo.

-No, justo ahora la necesitamos y tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Lista para continuar?-

Me obligué a tragarme mi odio y todas las palabrotas que me venían a la mente para seguir adelante, Alberta estaba en lo cierto y tenía que ordenar mis prioridades. Lo primero era encontrar a Dimitri. Caminamos unos pocos centímetros cuando escuchamos varias pisadas además de un fuerte zumbido que parecía provenir del cielo, los cuatro nos tensamos pero nos colocamos en posición de ataque, espalda contra espalda para protegernos los unos a los otros, como buenos guardianes, o casi guardianes, que éramos.

Varios rostros empezaron a salir de la oscuridad. Dos, tres, cuatro, siete, todos dhampir, todos excepto uno.

-¿Viejo?-

El moroi que había asegurado ser mi padre se nos acercó con una enorme sonrisa y una manzana mordida en la mano.

-Rose, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿De casualidad traerás algún donador contigo? He gastado bastante energía y me vendría bien un poco de sangre.-

Iba a preguntarle qué demonios hacía ahí rodeado de todos esos clones mal encarados pero dos dhampir más llegaron tras él, parecían cargar algo, no, no era algo, era alguien. Era mi alguien, mi todo.

-Dimitri.-

Corrí hasta él, alzó el rostro hacia mi voz y trató de sonreír pero se dobló de dolor.

-Por San Vladimir, ¿qué te hicieron?, ¿Dimitri?-

Estaba completamente golpeado, su smokin, su corbata, su camiseta, todo estaba empapado de sangre. Mataría al responsable pero, prioridades, primero debía llevarlo para que lo curaran. Quité a uno de los dhampir y me coloqué bajo el hombro de Dimitri para sostenerlo, escuché cómo Alberta daba instrucciones para que la doctora estuviera preparada a nuestra llegada. Tomé mi celular con mi mano libre y envié un mensaje a Lissa.-

" _Liss, lo encontramos, está malherido. Te necesito, por favor. Llegaremos pronto a la enfermería."_

Sólo deseaba poder volar o teletransportarme, me dolía tanto verlo así. Pensé en todo el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar a la academia, había dicho a Lissa que llegaríamos pronto pero era mentira, ¿y si no resistía? No, traté de pensar en otra cosa aunque con él a mi lado era imposible.

-Nosotros los llevaremos, el helicóptero aterrizará en ese claro. Estaremos en la academia en un parpadeo.-

Miré a dónde señaló el viejo y vi un enorme claro, despejé mi cabeza y me percaté que el zumbido que escuché anteriormente era el sonido de unas hélices. En menos de nada estuvimos trepados en el transporte, sólo cabíamos cinco así que fuimos Alberta, el viejo, Janine, Dimitri y yo.

-Aguanta, sí, llegaremos en cualquier momento.-

Dimitri estaba semiconsciente, no sabía si entendía lo que sucedía pero supongo que sí porque apretó mi mano fuertemente.

-Estará bien, es fuerte.-

Vi al viejo con incredulidad y vino una idea a mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué tú y tus hombres estaban con él?-

Se recargó en su asiento y se encogió de hombros.

-Porque fuimos nosotros quienes nos lo llevamos.-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tú le hiciste esto?-

La voz me salió con un grito bastante agresivo.

-No, yo sólo quería hablar con él. No tuve que ver con la paliza que el desubicado de Alto le dio.-

Cerré los ojos y froté mi cabeza, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Tú lo secuestraste pero Stan lo golpeó? No tiene ningún sentido.-

-Lo sé, ya no quedan muchos guardianes eficientes y confiables.-

-No, lo que no tiene ningún sentido es que tú hayas secuestrado a mi novio.-

El viejo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Rose, lo hice por ti. Debía averiguar la clase de hombre con la que piensas inmiscuirte, eres mi hija. Además, lo único que hice fue hacerle preguntas.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora si soy tu hija? ¿Después de dieciocho años sin saber de ti? ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?-

-Puede que tú no supieras de mí pero yo jamás dejé de estar pendiente de ti. Ni siquiera cuando te fuiste de la academia, siempre has sido y serás mi hija. Me mantuve alejado por tu bien, eras demasiado pequeña para que te involucrara en mi vida con todos los enemigos y los negocios que tengo. Y, en este momento, sólo soy un padre preocupado.-

-Por Dios, si querías hablar o saber sus intenciones o lo que sea. ¿No pudiste tener una charla normal con él? Podrías haberlo amenazado un poco y hubiera sido algo entendible pero esto. Mira lo que le has hecho, y si no lo hiciste tú, lo que le pasó por tu culpa. ¿De verdad tenías que secuestrarlo y someterlo a un interrogatorio tipo Tarasov?

-Sí.-

-¿Por qué?-

Y con total desfachatez me contestó.

-Porque así soy yo.-

No pude decir más. Me giré y seguí pendiente de Dimitri que sólo hacía gestos de dolor.

-Rose, es difícil de entender pero…-

Ni siquiera miré a Janine, sólo le contesté con la voz más fría de mi repertorio.

-No, tú ni siquiera te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra. Llevo un par de horas de conocerlo pero al menos él ha sido sincero todo el tiempo y tiene una excusa más o menos creíble pero tú… No, Janine, esta conversación no la tendremos justo ahora.-

El silencio fue su respuesta, afortunadamente llegaríamos rápido, no imaginaba tener que soportar tres horas del ambiente tenso que se había formado.


	10. Capítulo 10: Fuera

**POV Rose**

Bajé del helicóptero como loca, por pura suerte no perdí los dedos ni ninguna otra parte de mi anatomía porque no dejé ni siquiera que las hélices se detuvieran antes de correr a la enfermería. Debía localizar a Lissa y llevarla hasta Dimitri a quien dos hombres del viejo cargaron para poder seguirme. Cuando llegué, Lissa y mis otros amigos estaban esperándonos, se veían muy preocupados. Apenas me notaron corrieron a mi encuentro.

-Rose, ¿dónde está?, ¿qué pasó?-

-Es una larga historia, Liss. Ven, necesito que lo cures, por favor.-

Mi mejor amiga asintió y me dio un abrazo sumamente reconfortante. Entramos a la enfermería detrás de los tipos que traían a Dimitri, lo dejaron en una de las camas y Lissa se acercó para empezar con su magia, para mi sorpresa, Adrián la imitó. Se lo agradecí de todo corazón porque así Dimitri mejoraría más rápido y Lissa no cargaría tanta oscuridad.

Tardaron pocos minutos en curarlo por completo pese a que Dimitri, que enseguida recuperó la consciencia, no paró de decirles que ya estaba bien y terminaría de sanarse por sí mismo. En cuanto terminaron, me lancé a abrazarlos y darles mil y un veces las gracias por su ayuda. Los dos dijeron que no había sido nada cuando yo mejor que nadie sé el precio tan alto que pagan por usar espíritu. Después los dos decidieron que harían una visita a los alimentadores porque estaban realmente agotados, Christian y Mia los acompañaron. Eddie se ofreció a llevar a Jill hasta su dormitorio, me hubiera parecido normal debido a su instinto protector pero su mirada dulce y mejillas rojas cada vez que miraba a la pequeña moroi lo delataban, parecía que una nueva parejita "prohibida" estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

Apenas salieron todos me senté junto a Dimitri que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me tiré un clavado directo a su boca, necesitaba convencerme que estaba aquí conmigo. Sus labios, su cuerpo, me respondieron sin miramientos pero no recordé que no teníamos tan buena suerte últimamente.

-Rosemarie Hathway, aléjate ya mismo del Guardián Belikov.-

Los gritos de Janine me cayeron como agua helada y me separé de Dimitri para ponerle alto a toda esa estupidez de una vez por todas. Frente a mí tenía a las dos personas que se habían encargado de arruinar el que pudo haber sido mi mejor cumpleaños. Los encaré y pasé de alto las advertencias que Alberta me decía, algo así como, "ahora no, Rose, ya hemos tenido suficiente".

-Ustedes dos me tienen harta. Me importa un comino si les llegó el remordimiento o si por fin los alcanzó su instinto de padres. Quiero que entiendan, y sólo se los diré una maldita vez, esta es mi vida, tan perfecta o jodida como deseen verla pero mía.-

-No te permito que…-

-¿Qué Janine? ¿Qué no me permites? ¿Defender mi derecho a ser tan libre e independiente como siempre he sido o tomar en mis propias manos las decisiones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer o con quién quiero estar? No, tú dejaste de tener derecho a prohibirme nada, es más, nunca lo tuviste.-

-Rose, por favor, no hables así a tu madre.-

-Oh, discúlpeme usted señor desconocido, porque puedes jurarme que siempre estuviste ahí pero yo no te conozco. ¿Dónde estabas cuándo de niña lloraba por las noches por no tener una estúpida persona a quien realmente pudiera llamar familia? ¿Qué hacías cada vez que estaba enferma y soñaba con que mi padre o mi madre por fin aparecieran para llevarme a algún lugar que pudiera llamar hogar para cuidarme? ¿A quién torturabas o secuestrabas mientras me escondía con mi mejor amiga entre los humanos? Porque para haber estado tan pendiente como aseguras, no te vi tocando nuestra puerta los días en que realmente necesitaba a alguien que me convenciera de que todo estaría bien.-

Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas caían una tras otra sin poderlas detener. Aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, estaban ahí, por primera vez juntos y yo necesitaba sacar todo lo que callé por tanto tiempo.

-Siempre me pregunté ¿qué tenía de malo? Entendía, hasta cierto punto, que mi padre no apareciera en el mapa pues así funciona esta sociedad de mierda. Los moroi no suelen reconocer a sus hijos dhampir y todo eso. Pero si ni siquiera era digna de una visita real, una palabra de amor o aliento de mi madre, bueno quizás era yo el problema.-

Los dos se quedaron atónitos antes todo lo que les decía, vi en sus ojos que los estaba hiriendo pero no pude detenerme, lo deseaba, quería herirlos tanto como ellos me habían lastimado. Una parte en mi cerebro me gritaba "oscuridad", la acallé con facilidad y continué.

-Pero no se preocupen, algo debo reconocerles y es al menos me abandonaron en el lugar correcto. Mi vida aquí no fue tan mala, al contrario. Conocí a la chica más generosa e increíble que pude haber conocido, ella me salvó la vida y se convirtió en mi hermana. También conocí a una extraordinaria mujer que siempre ha sido mi mentora y que se comportó, cuando más lo necesité, en mi amiga, mi protectora y mi madre.-

Miré a Alberta con amor, jamás le había dicho algo así en voz alta y me di cuenta de lo mucho que le afectó oírme pues sus ojos se aguaron. Le susurré un "gracias" que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa y un "no hay de qué" Volví a mis sorprendidos y heridos padres.

-También encontré el amor en forma de un hombre íntegro, honesto, noble, un poco chapado a la antigua pero maravilloso. Es un amor correspondido, puro y desinteresado y voy a luchar por él, sin importar contra quien sea. No les aconsejo meterse en mi camino porque soy Rosemarie Hathaway, no puedo negar mis orígenes, soy tan fuerte y decidida como tú Janine y tan peligrosa y vengativa tú viejo, doy todo por las personas que me importan y, justo en este momento, ustedes no se encuentran en esa lista.-

-Roza…-

Dimitri se colocó a mi lado y posó su frente en mi cien, no lo había notado pero yo había empezado a temblar, él se había dado cuenta de cómo la oscuridad de Lissa me estaba afectando y me suplicaba que me detuviera. Cerré los ojos un momento y decidí hacerle caso.

-Fuera… lárguense o no respondo de lo que pueda decir o hacer.-

Dejé mis ojos cerrados y escuché sus pasos alejándose, antes de que pudieran irse les dije algo más.

-Y Abe, por esta vez lo pasaré por alto ya que Dimitri está bien pero…-

Abrí los ojos y los posé directo sobre los del viejo.

-Si vuelve a sucederla algo por tu culpa, ya sea tu intención o no, te juro por mi futuro título de Guardiana que no habrá rincón donde puedas ocultarte o helicóptero que logre alejarte de mí.-

Lo vi tragar en seco para después retirarse junto a Janine y a Alberta que se giró a preguntarme si estaría bien y no se fue hasta que se lo confirmé.

-Roza…-

-Estaré bien, anda, vámonos a acostar que estoy agotada.-

Besó mi frente y me tomó de la mano, lo único bueno de esta noche es que ya había acabado. Sólo quería dormir junto a Dimitri y no salir de la recámara al menos en un mes.


	11. Capítulo 11: Liso, sensual

_*Advertencia: Este capítulo contendrá lemmon, si son susceptibles o les disgusta este tipo de lectura les recomiendo que pasen de largo._

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

Llevaba dos horas de haberse acostado y Rose aún no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Se acomodó de espaldas a Dimitri para que él no lo notara y se perdió en la luz de sol que trataba de penetrar por las traslúcidas cortinas de la habitación del Guardián. Repasó mentalmente cada suceso de la noche anterior, no podía creer lo rápido que pasó del cielo al infierno. Sus padres, Dimitri desaparecido, Dimitri herido por culpa de Abe, era demasiado. El llanto se apoderó de ella y trató de silenciar sus sollozos pero los brazos de su dios ruso le indicaron que no lo había logrado.

-Roza, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué lloras?-

Buscó en su memoria las frases adecuadas para explicar lo que sentía en ese momento pero sólo una palabra salió de su boca.

-Perdóname.-

Dimitri se quedó pasmado por la repentina confesión pero consiguió reaccionar lo suficiente como para hacer que Rose se volteara a mirarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada que perdonarte.-

-¿No? ¿Qué tal el que por mi maldita culpa casi hayas muerto hace unas horas?-

Dimitri, comprendió de inmediato la situación.

-En primer lugar, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que sucedió y, en segundo, no iba a morir.-

-¿Y eso debe ser un consuelo? Te hirieron, y sí fue mi culpa porque el desubicado y psicópata que se hace llamar mi padre quiso hablar contigo, lo que en su retorcida mente es sinónimo de secuestrar.-

-Roza, no…-

-Claro que sí, Dimitri. Desde que me inmiscuí en tu vida sólo te he traído problemas, he puesto tu vida en peligro más que cualquier moroi al que debieras proteger y por mi causa podrías perder todo por lo que has trabajado toda tu vida y…-

Dimitri la besó, no soportaría escuchar más tonterías. Rose se sorprendió pero eso no impidió que le siguiera el beso, era como bálsamo para su alma. Cuando estuvo convencido que había perdido el hilo de su discurso se separó de ella para dejarle un par de cosas en claro.

-Roza, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te amo con toda mi alma. Eso debería bastarte para saber que pasaría por mil y una palizas más y que le haría frente a tu padre desubicado y psicópata si eso significa tenerte entre mis brazos y durmiendo junto a mí al final del día. "Renunciaría a cualquier cosa por ti, excepto a amarte" ¿recuerdas? Fue una promesa y yo honro mi palabra.-

Los sentimientos de culpa fueron abandonando el corazón de la dhampir y, en su lugar, dejaron sólo la calidez y paz que ese hombre le provocaba.

-Te amo, Dimitri.-

Rose estiró su mano para acariciar el cabello de su amado, tan liso, suave y tan sensual. Entonces recordó lo que la mañana anterior había quedado inconcluso y en un movimiento rápido y provocativo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el ruso.

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.-

Dimitri sonrió con expectativa y se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros del rostro de la joven.

-Lo recuerdo, deberíamos saldar esa deuda.-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, camarada.-

Los labios de ambos bailaron en torno a los del otro. Se besaron largamente, con ternura y pasión, sin prisas, memorizando hasta el más ínfimo milímetro de la boca de su acompañante. Dimitri fue el primero en apartarse pero sólo lo hizo para dirigir su boca hacia el cuello de Rose que comenzó a derretirse por dentro pero no permitiría que fuera él quien tomara el control esta vez. Alzó el rostro de Dimitri, tomándolo del cabello con la firmeza suficiente para jalarlo pero con suavidad para no hacerle daño.

-Tststs, esta vez es mi turno.-

Lo arrojó contra la cama y agradeció que tuviera la costumbre de dormir únicamente con bóxer pues le facilitaba las cosas enormemente. Sonrió seductoramente a Dimitri, lo miró de arriba abajo y con su voz más aterciopelada lo interpeló.

-Camarada, ¿todo esto es para mí?-

Dio mayor fuerza a su pregunta rozando el creciente bulto en los pantalones de Dimitri con su trasero. El guardián dio un ronco gemido por la sorpresa y el placer que le provocó.

-Sólo para ti, Roza.-

Rose, humedeció sus labios y acercó su boca a los labios de su amado, sólo unos cortos milímetros los separaban.

-¿Por dónde empezaré?-

La respiración de Dimitri se aceleró en respuesta y estiró sus manos para posarlas en las caderas de Rose pero no llegó a tocarla. La chica tomó con fuerza las muñecas de Dimitri y las colocó contra las almohadas, cada una a un lado de la cabeza del ruso.

-Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es mi turno de jugar. Aún no recibo el regalo de cumpleaños que quería. ¿Vas a dármelo, camarada?-

Dimitri estaba perdido entre la excitación, quería a Roza, la necesitaba en ese momento y haría lo que fuera para conseguirla.

-Te daré lo que desees.-

Rose besó con furia a Dimitri, sin soltarle las manos y finalizó el beso mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

-Te deseo a ti… quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te pida. ¿Lo harás? ¿Absolutamente todo?-

Dimitri dudó unos segundos pero amaba a esa mujer y confiaba ciegamente en ella, además estaba muriéndose de deseo.

-Todo, lo prometo.-

Rose sonrió ampliamente y dejó libres las manos de Dimitri. Luego se levantó de su regazo, quitó todas las cobijas que estorbaban a su vista y se colocó junto a él, acostada de lado mientras lo observaba con lujuria. Dimitri la miró sin entender.

-¿Roza?-

-Quítatelo.-

Señaló el bóxer de Dimitri y él obedeció al instante. Rose admiró concienzudamente el cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de su amante, de verdad que era un dios ruso. Empezó a reconocer con las puntas de sus dedos cada espacio que podía de la anatomía de su amor, su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su barbilla, su cuello, sus pectorales, tal como él había hecho con ella en su casi encuentro matutino.

Dimitri no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin tirársele encima, su autocontrol estaba por quebrarse por completo pero Rose lo sabía y no dejaría que sucediera.

-Muéstrame cómo lo haces.-

El ruso la miró confuso.

-Cómo te tocas.-

Dimitri no podía creer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, nunca le había pedido algo así, bueno sólo hacia algunos días que habían avanzado hasta esa etapa en su relación pero aun así lo dejó atónito su petición. Aunque el simple hecho de pensar en hacerlo ya lo excitaba.

-Vamos, camarada. Lo prometiste.-

Lo dudó un poco pero dirigió sus manos hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Rose no perdía detalle de la manera en la que las manos de Dimitri subían y bajaban alrededor de su pene, de cómo la respiración del ruso se incrementaba junto con sus latidos a cada segundo y, más importante, cómo los ojos del camarada hurgaban, llenos de un apetito voraz, sobre los suyos. La mano derecha de Rose fue a acompañar a las manos de Dimitri, sintió la piel caliente y punzante del miembro de su compañero y cómo sus propias pantaletas ya estaban empapadas.

El guardián gimió con fuerza al primer toque de Rose e hizo el ademán de lanzarse a por ella pero no lo dejó.

-Continúa. Si incumples tu palabra, todo se acabará.-

Dimitri se obligó a controlarse y a conformarse con disfrutar de lo que sus manos y la de Rose le hacían.

-Dime, camarada. ¿Si pudieras elegir, qué querrías que te hiciera?-

Sin dejar de manipular el miembro de Dimitri, Rose comenzó a marcar un húmedo camino de besos desde la barbilla hasta el ombligo de su dios ruso. Lamiendo por aquí, mordiendo por allá. Dimitri apenas si pudo concentrarse para responderle, no se hubiera tomado la molestia pero no quería que ella se detuviera. Cuando sintió su lengua bajo su ombligo, fue claro lo que quería.

-Quisiera que, que, que… que bajaras más.-

Su voz entrecortada excitó más a Rose y la impulsó a continuar con su juego. Bajó más, hasta el interior de los muslos de Dimitri y comenzó a descubrir esa zona con su boca mientras aumentaba la velocidad en la mano que masturbaba a Dimitri.

-¿Así?-

Él no pudo contestar por un rato, se sentía en las nubes pero quería ir más allá.

-Oh, Dios, Roza… Hazlo, por favor.-

Rose, se alejó para poder mirar desde abajo los ojos del amor de su vida y, con la cara más inocente que poseía, se mostró ingenua y confundida, aunque para nada era ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¿Hacer qué, camarada? Debes ser más específico porque no entiendo lo que quieres.-

La respiración de Dimitri era más que frenética. Las manos del ruso se alejaron de su cuerpo para aferrarse a las sábanas.

-Quiero… Yo… Ahhhh, Roza, quiero que metas mi pene en esos deliciosos labios tuyos, que lo chupes y beses hasta que me venga dentro de ellos. Quiero follarte la boca como tantas veces he soñado.-

Rose sonrió con satisfacción, por fin había logrado sacar al animal sexual que su novio llevaba por dentro. Amaba que fuera tan caballeroso y romántico pero necesitaba saber que también él tenía esas fantasías y deseos desbordados hacia ella.

-Ves, sólo tenías que pedirlo.-

Un gemido casi animal salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Dimitri cuando la lengua de Rose dio la primera lambida a la punta de su falo. La chica se sintió henchida de orgullo, pasión y deseo, le había encantado lo que había provocado así que siguió chupándolo poco a poco hasta que lo tuvo casi todo dentro de su boca. Entonces empezó a meterlo y sacarlo como si tuviera toda la experiencia del mundo, los gemidos de Dimitri le marcaban el ritmo.

-Roza… Ahhhh… Así… Más rápido… Dios… Te amo tanto… Roza… Estoy a punto… Rozaaaaaa…-

El líquido blanquecino producto del orgasmo de Dimitri fue recogido, hasta la última gota, por la boca de Rose. Lo saboreó, lo tragó y se incorporó para darle a probar un poco a su amado. Se besaron por un rato, Rose esperaba que Dimitri se recuperara para continuar, lo que no le tomó mucho.

-Desnúdame.-

Dimitri obedeció enseguida. Con maestría inusitada separó las prendas del cuerpo de Rose, acariciando, en el proceso, con veneración y amor cada parte posible de su cuerpo. Al tenerla completamente desnuda se sintió cegado, como si viera de frente al mismo sol. Su belleza lo impactaba, lo conmovía, lo aprisionaba y lo liberaba al mismo tiempo.

-Eres tan hermosa, tengo miedo de tocarte y profanar tu belleza.-

Rose sonrió con dulzura y excitación, tomó una de las manos de Dimitri y la dirigió directo a su zona íntima, Dimitri se sorprendió de lo mojada que estaba. Sin duda, él no había sido el único que había disfrutado del momento anterior.

-Hazlo, camarada. Tócame y profáname así seremos sólo dos pecadores que han formado su propio altar para adorarse mutuamente.-

Dimitri volvió a acorralar los labios de Rose mientras su mano exploraba cada espacio del rincón más privado de su amada. Jugó con sus pliegues, rozó sin parar el botón de placer de la dhampir e introdujo un dedo, luego dos, para demostrarle manualmente la forma en la que la follaría cuando ella se lo pidiese. Dejó de besar sus labios y se dirigió la consentir los pechos de Rose. La chica gemía sin parar y se sacudía sin poder evitarlo por las descargas eléctricas de placer que recorrían cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Camarada… Ahhhh… ¿Cómo haces eso? ¡Oh, por San Vlad!... Sí… No se te ocurra parar… Ahhh… Más… Ahhhhh…-

Dimitri volvió a besar a Rose justo en el momento en que el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella. Cuando pasó, Dimitri sacó sus dedos del interior de la joven y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, los llevó hasta su boca, los saboreo con exquisito deleite. Rose ya no aguantaba más. Tiró a Dimitri de vuelta a la cama y se puso sobre él.

-El juego acabó, lo único que quiero es tenerte dentro de mí.-

Rose comprobó que Dimitri, o más bien "su querido amigo", estuviera preparado y de una sola estocada los unió en uno. Roza y el camarada gimieron al mismo tiempo por el placer intenso de sentir sus cuerpos conectados. Dimitri acercó sus manos a las caderas de Rose pero lentamente, pidiéndole permiso a la dhampir para tocarla sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido, Rose las tomó y ella misma las apretó con fuerza contra sí. Probablemente quedaría algún leve moretón con forma de dedos en sus caderas pero no le interesaba.

Empezó a cabalgarlo con suavidad y conforme la excitación y el placer aumentaban la velocidad se iba abriendo camino. En medio del furor, Dimitri se sentó sin desunirse de Rose, el movimiento repentino provocó que su pene entrara con mayor profundidad y sólo eso bastó para detonar un nuevo y sincronizado orgasmo en ambos. Más intenso y duradero del que jamás hubieran experimentado. Dimitri besó a Rose y cuando el momento de paz post coital los alcanzó, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Roza… Te amo…-

-Te amo… Camarada…-

* * *

 ***Nota: Es la segunda vez en mi vida que escribo lemmon así que ténganme piedad si no quedó tan bien.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Aún hay algo

**POV Narrador**

El día en el mundo humano comenzaba con fuerza mientras que para los dhampir y moroi era una noche para soñar, dormir o recrearse haciendo otro tipo de actividades. En el caso de ciertas personas dentro de la Academia San Vladimir dormir estaba al final de su larga lista de pendientes.

Abe y Janine, esperaban afuera del salón donde antes estuvieron celebrando el cumpleaños de su única hija. Los dos habían pasado todo el tiempo desde que abandonaron la enfermería, hacía casi cuatro horas, recordando una y otra vez las palabras que Rose les había dirigido. Sabían que ella tenía razón en todo y que merecían cada palabra aunque los hubiera herido profundamente. Mazur fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Creo que, definitivamente, tiene nuestro carácter.-

-Sí, eso creo. Es tan necia como tú.-

-Y tan dura como tú.-

Janine frunció el ceño pero el dolor no pudo dejar de invadir su rostro y la voz le salió resquebrajada.

-Lo echamos a perder y de verdad. Sólo quería pasar un cumpleaños al lado de mi hija pero no fui capaz de controlar mi maldita costumbre de querer hacer todo a mi manera y ahora acabé alejándome más.-

-Sí, lo arruinaste pero te perdonará, también heredó tu gran corazón.-

-¿Sólo yo lo arruiné?-

Abe giró los ojos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez yo cometí una o dos metidas de pata diminutas pero, tú, mira que chivarte con Kirova y pedir que despidieran al ruso. Me sorprende que no te volteara un buen puñetazo.-

Janine olvidó por un momento su dolor y culpa para sentirse furiosa por la desfachatez de Abe.

-¿Y eso es peor que secuestrarlo y casi matarlo?-

Con aire ofendido, el moroi le contestó:

-Pero claro, yo trataba de averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones para con nuestra hija y mi intención jamás fue matarlo, de hecho, el que ha estado más cerca de la muerte en todo este asunto fue el Guardián Alto por atribuirse derechos que no le corresponden; mientras que tú actuaste como una chismosa y bocona, ¿dónde está tu honor?-

El primer instinto de Janine fue soltarle una bofetada pero sólo comenzó a reír, ese hombre siempre la enloquecía con su bizarro sentido del bien y el mal. Abe la siguió y pronto ambos estuvieron casi llorando de las carcajadas. En un momento sus miradas se encontraron y se vieron como si no hubieran pasado dieciocho años, como si jamás la distancia los hubiera alcanzado, como si el amor entre ellos siguiera ahí dentro tan grande e inmutable como cuando se conocieron.

-¿De verdad lo interrogaste?-

-Por supuesto. Debiste ver su cara cuándo le pregunté la edad y el nombre de la persona con quien perdió la virginidad. El tipo vio al Guardián Alto, que estaba tirado en el suelo, como si deseara que siguiera golpeándolo antes que contestarme.-

Los dos rieron aún más.

-Me di cuenta que es un tipo duro ¿sabes?, nunca bajó la mirada aunque sé que realmente se moría de miedo y, pese a todo, jamás me ofendió o miró de mal modo lo que quiere decir que me respeta por el simple hecho de saber que soy el padre de Rose. Él la ama, en serio lo hace.-

Janine resopló y se cruzó de brazos, parecía más una niña pequeña que una imponente Guardiana.

-Lo sé, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente es capaz de notarlo. También sé que es un gran hombre, el mejor del mundo quizás.-

Abe la miró confundido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hiciste tanto alboroto?-

-Por Rose, yo soy su madre ¿de acuerdo? Sí, sé a la perfección que no me he comportado como una pero eso no significa que no la ame y quiera que sea feliz y por más grandioso que sea Belikov, nunca, nadie, ni San Vladimir en persona me parecería suficientemente bueno para ella. La miro y es tan fuerte e inteligente que no sé dónde quedó la pequeña a la que di a luz y me odio tanto a mí misma por no haberla visto crecer, por no haber estado para ella todas las veces en que me necesitó. Tuve tanto miedo de no poder ser la madre que merecía y dejé que ese miedo me cegara.-

El silencio entre ellos volvió y se prolongó por un rato.

-Yo tampoco he sido el padre del año. Preferí alejarme y convencerme que lo hacía por su bien antes que buscar otras opciones. No soy de los que tienen muchas personas importantes en su vida. Sólo hay dos hermosas mujeres que conforman mi mundo entero, la primera me abandonó por no haber podido entender que merecía tener la libertad para seguir su vocación hasta el final y a la segunda creo que la perdí por no haber sabido demostrarle lo orgulloso que estoy de que sea mi hija, sangre de mi sangre.-

Janine lo tomó de la mano y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-A la primera no la has perdido del todo pero a la segunda, bueno, creo que a ella los dos la hemos perdido.-

Una voz quebrada detrás de Janine los atrajo.

-Pero tal vez ambos la puedan recuperar.-

Abe y Janine miraron atónitos a Rose que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que en la fiesta para su cumpleaños, detrás de ella iban Belikov y todos sus amigos que trataron de pasar desapercibidos. No podían creer que hubiera dicho eso, quizás realmente tenían una oportunidad de rescatar su relación con su hija, posiblemente tuvieran suerte y por fin podrían ser una familia, tal vez aún hubiera algo de esperanza para ellos.


	13. Capítulo 13: Sólo para ti

**POV Rose**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ellos me amaban y estaban orgullosos de mí. Las lágrimas cayeron sin parar mientras los tres nos mirábamos deseando que alguien más fuera el primero en hablar. Lissa llevó a todos los demás adentro del salón; cuando fue a buscarme a la habitación de Dimitri para "reanudar" la fiesta donde se quedó porque ni siquiera habíamos podido comer el pastel que hizo Christian casi la mato, sólo quería quedarme en la cama con mi dios ruso, sobre todo después del momento tan maravilloso que pasamos. Ahora estaba agradecida y feliz de haberme rendido ante la idea de mi mejor amiga. Janine y el viejo estaban hechos un desastre, con los ojos rojos y la cara contraída, dudaban si hablar o no. Yo tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerles pero la más importante salió de mi boca antes de siquiera pensarla.

-¿En verdad están orgullosos de mí?-

Janine caminó hacia mí y el viejo la siguió. Acercó lentamente una de sus manos a mi mejilla y ahí la dejó. Nunca había tenido tan cerca a Janine, salvo después de la muerte de Mason, y su caricia dulce y maternal me rompió el corazón porque en realidad no me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba su cariño hasta ese momento. Su voz pareció miel cuando me hablo.

-Rose, eres la persona a la que más admiro. Luchas por tus convicciones con una fuerza sin igual, eres valiente y generosa y no permites que nadie te detenga. Te ganas el respeto y el amor de todo aquel que te conoce, ¿cómo podríamos no estar orgullosos?-

-Además, no olvidemos la parte en que pateaste el trasero de Dashkov y ganaste más marcas molnijas que nadie antes de graduarte. Creo que te has vuelto tan autosuficiente que ya no necesitas a nadie, mucho menos a tus viejos.-

El viejo me sonreía y podía sentir el amor que emitían sus palabras. Mi corazón también empezaba a hacer un espacio para él.

-Los necesito, siempre los he necesitado. No es fácil admitirlo y no será fácil para mí hacerme a la idea de tenerlos en mi vida pero podría intentarlo, si ustedes quieren, claro.-

De pronto el miedo a ser rechazada volvió, tal vez había malinterpretado todo y ellos sólo querían estar conmigo un par de días y después adiós y yo ya estaba imaginando cenas diarias, almuerzos, excursiones, entrenamientos con Janine, bromas planeadas con el viejo…

-Nada me haría más feliz, Rose, que me dieras la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y darte el amor que mereces. Quiero poder ser tu padre en toda la extensión de la palabra.-

Abrasé al viejo con tanta fuerza que soltó un quejido, olvidé que era un moroi, me separé y disculpé por mi arrebato pero Abe sólo rio.

-Tranquila Rose, no me quejé porque me hayas lastimado, lo que me dolió fue darme cuenta de todos los abrazos que perdí por haber sido tan imbécil.-

Y lo volví a abrazar.

-Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, viejo.-

Janine me tomó del hombro y vi cómo su labio tembló y una gruesa lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-Yo… yo… también quiero tener el privilegio de que algún día puedas llamarme mamá.-

Y sí, también la abrasé a ella.

-Lo siento tanto, Rose. Te prometo que todo será diferente. Pedí mi cambio, abandoné mi cargo y Kirova me contrató como instructora, estaré contigo aquí en la academia y cuando te gradúes y vayas a La Corte con Vasilissa, yo iré contigo. No volveré a dejarte.-

Cambiaría su vida por mí, lo dejaría todo de lado para recuperarme, lo que ocasionó más lágrimas, más abrazos y más sollozos. Ahora era momento de hablar de la parte espinosa de la situación más reciente.

-Bueno, me encanta tenerlos a ambos en mi vida y sería tan feliz de que fuéramos una verdadera familia pero hay una cuestión más que debemos arreglar.-

-Belikov.-

-Sí, Janine. Estoy dispuesta a darnos esta oportunidad de conocernos y todo pero Dimitri viene incluido en el paquete, o lo aceptan a él también o se olvidan de todo lo que hemos hablado.-

Se miraron el uno al otro y al final sonrieron, aunque Janine se notaba más resignada que emocionada.

-Sí, Rose, lo entendemos y no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargaré de que no tenga ningún problema cuando su relación termine de hacerse pública.-

-¿En serio, viejo? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-

-Ja, querida hija, un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos.-

Reí por su comentario pero mi corazón brincó de emoción al escuchar cómo me llamó hija, de manera tan amorosa y natural, como si me hubiese llamado de esa manera cada día por dieciocho años.

-¿Y tú, Janine? ¿Lo aceptarás?-

Se encogió de hombros e hizo un extraño puchero que nunca le había visto en el rostro, como el de una niña, estar con Abe parecía hacerla retroceder varios años y me gustaba porque esta mujer se mostraba mucho más relajada y real que la intachable y dura Guardiana que siempre trataba de aparentar ser.

-No me queda de otra pero si comete un solo error no puedo prometer que logre contenerme.-

-Tranquila, si se equivoca, tienes mi permiso para reprenderlo como mejor te parezca.-

La idea la hiso sonreír de modo bastante macabro, pobre de mi dios ruso, de verdad deseaba que, por su propio bien, jamás se equivocara.

-Ok, hay que entrar a la fiesta o post fiesta o lo que sea antes de que a Lissa le dé un ataque de nervios por no saber si ya nos perdonamos o si debería llamar a los demás guardianes para salvarlos de mí.-

Los tres reímos y nos dirigimos adentro.

-Ah y una última cosa, ¿podrían disculparse con Dimitri?-

-Hmm, está bien pero sólo me disculparé por haber pedido que lo despidieran y nada más, sigo pensando que quien nos debe una explicación es él.-

Rodé los ojos y miré a Abe.

-¿Qué? A mí no me mires, no hay nada por lo que deba disculparme, hice lo que tenía que hacer y le salió barato, a la próxima que haga algo que no me guste puede que despierte en medio de un pantano repleto de lagartos gigantes.-

-¡Viejo!-

-No, no y no. Abe Mazur no se disculpa con nadie, salvo su hija, además debería dar gracias a que no grabé nuestro encuentro. Por cierto, te recomiendo preguntarle sobre Dasha.-

Me guiñó un ojo y se perdió de vista dentro del salón. Janine alzó las manos en señal de "yo no sé nada, tu padre, tu problema" y fue directa a tomar un poco de champagne. En la pista, todos bailaban mientras comían pastel, de chocolate con fresas que se veía delicioso, y se divertían aunque Lissa y Dimitri buscaban con la mirada cualquier indicio de lo que ocurría con mis padres y conmigo. Cuando me vieron se tranquilizaron y me llamaron a que me uniera a ellos. Les hice caso y llegué tan rápido como los tacones me lo permitieron, quería bailar y también quería saber una cosa, ¿quién demonios era Dasha?


	14. Capítulo 14: Una canción

**POV Rose**

-¿Todo bien?-

Dimitri me tomó por la cintura y me dio un gran abrazo en cuanto llegué a la pista.

-Mejor que nunca. Hablamos y creo que por fin podremos ser una verdadera familia.-

Mi amorcito ruso sonrió encantado y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Me hace muy feliz por ti, sé lo mucho que deseabas que algo así ocurriera.-

-Sí, de hecho, el viejo me dijo cosas muy interesantes. Hasta mencionó a una tal, cómo se llamaba, ah sí, Dasha.-

Dimitri se sorprendió cuando le mencione el nombre lo que sólo me hizo querer saber más.

-¿Él mencionó a Dasha?-

-Sí, ¿la conoces?-

Dimitri sonrió de oreja a oreja y me miró de una manera extraña, como si supiera un chiste que yo no.

-La conocí.-

Traté de parecer indiferente aunque los celos me estaban matando.

-¿De dónde?-

-En Rusia, fue mi mejor amiga desde los 15 años, se ganó mi corazón casi desde el primer momento en que la vi. Estuvo conmigo en las mejores y las peores situaciones y…-

-¿La amabas?-

No pude evitar hacerle esa pregunta pues me estaba quemando por dentro. Los ojos comenzaron a picarme, más lágrimas, maldita sea pero que sensible he andado este día. Cumplir años me sentaba mal.

-Sí, a pocas personas he amado como a ella. De hecho, aún la amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo aunque ahora viva sólo en mis recuerdos. Era la mejor, ella…-

La bofetada que le di dejó a la mitad lo que sea que estuviera por decir. ¿Cómo podía haberme dicho algo así? Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y resultaba que amaba a otra, no podía soportarlo. El salón se quedó en completo silencio, Mia había apagado la música al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Miré a Dimitri con rabia.

-Pues búscala, tal vez puedan ser muy felices juntos.-

Me di vuelta pero él me alcanzó y se puso delante de mí.

-Roza…-

-No, Dimitri, tú lo dijiste, la amas, entonces ve por ella y déjame en paz.-

-Claro que la amo…-

Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero me rodeó con sus brazos antes que pudiera hacerlo y me dijo lo último que me hubiera imaginado.

-…fue la mejor amiga canina que pude haber tenido.-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y el calor se apoderó de mi rostro, ¿amiga canina?

-¿Dasha fue tu perra?-

-Sí, murió poco después de que me graduara.-

Me alejé un poco y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Había hecho un papelón por una tontería y además lo había golpeado.

-Yo… lo… lo siento… no tenía idea.-

Escuché dos estruendosas risas que venían de la mesa donde fue la cena. Me descubrí el rostro y hallé al viejo y a Adrián mirándonos y carcajeándose de lo lindo.

-Ayyy, pequeña dhampir, con qué hasta los dulces canes te ponen celosa jajaja y yo que pensaba regalarles una linda dálmata como muestra de mi apoyo a su relación jajaja.-

El viejo me lanzó una sonrisa, parecida a la de un asesino cuyo plan se llevó a cabo a la perfección, y bebió de su copa.

-Lo hizo a propósito.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Y tú por qué le seguiste el juego?-

-Porque tal vez si hago suficientes puntos con él no me siga viendo como si tuviera una diana colgándome del cuello.-

Reí, sí, era un chico bastante inteligente y mi padre un maníaco retorcido y manipulador, ya me las pagaría porque dos podíamos jugar con sus reglas. Toqué el rostro de Dimitri, esperaba no haberle hecho demasiado daño.

-¿Te duele?-

-Sólo si te alejas.-

-Entonces no lo haré.-

-Más te vale.-

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, él colocó sus manos en mis caderas pero antes hizo una señal a Mia para que pusiera la música de nuevo. Una canción lenta y hermosa empezó a sonar, no era cualquier canción, era la misma que Dimitri había usado de fondo hace unas horas para dar a conocer nuestra relación y para declararme cuánto me amaba. Mi ruso acercó su rostro a mi oído.

-Esa es nuestra canción, la elegí para nosotros.-

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la letra y el sonido entre los brazos de Dimitri.

 **You must remember this**

(Debes recordar esto)

 **A kiss is still a Kiss**

(Un beso sigue siendo un beso)

 **A sigh is just a sigh**

(Un suspiro es sólo un suspiro)

 **The fundamental things apply**

(Las cosas fundamentales adquieren valor)

 **As time goes by**

(A medida que pasa el tiempo)

Recordé todas las ocasiones, antes de que ambos aceptáramos nuestros sentimientos por el otro. Esos momentos en que casi nos besamos, cuando estuvimos celosos, cuando suspiré por él sin saber que realmente era por él. Era cierto, en su momento nada de eso tuvo tanto peso ni significado como ahora, conforme pasó el tiempo todo profundizó y creció.

 **And when two lovers woo**

(Y cuando dos amantes se atraen)

 **They still say, I love you**

(Todavía dicen, te amo)

-Te amo, Roza.-

-Te amo, Dimitri.-

Percibí las lágrimas cayendo de mi rostro.

 **On that you can rely**

(En eso puedes confiar)

 **No matter what the future brings**

(No importa que traiga el futuro)

 **As time goes by**

(A medida que pasa el tiempo)

Sí, en nada confiaba más que en Dimitri y en su amor infinito e irrevocable.

 **Moonlight and love songs never out of date**

(La luz de luna y las canciones de amor nunca pasan de moda)

 **Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate**

(Corazones llenos de pasión, celos y odio)

 **Woman needs man and man must have his mate**

(La mujer necesita al hombre y el hombre debe tener su compañera)

 **That no one can deny**

(Eso, nadie lo puede negar)

Lo necesitaba, nos necesitábamos tanto como a la luz de la luna o como a la sangre que corría por nuestras venas.

 **It's still the same old story**

(Es todavía la misma vieja historia)

 **A fight for love and glory**

(Una lucha por amor y gloria)

 **A case of do or die**

(Un caso de hacer o morir)

 **The world will always welcome lovers**

(El mundo siempre dará la bienvenida a los amantes)

 **As time goes by**

(A medida que pase el tiempo)

Las palabras del viejo me llegaron, él se encargaría de que no tuviéramos problemas por nuestra relación. Todos nuestros amigos nos apoyaban. Al final, no había sido tan difícil porque todos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que nos amábamos y estaba segura que podríamos enfrentar lo que viniera, cualquier cosa, siempre que estuviéramos juntos. No había imposibles para nosotros, nuestro amor era una fuerza descomunal y ardiente que exigía ser tomado en cuenta y que sólo se haría más y más fuerte conforme pasara el tiempo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, aquí acaba todo. Espero les haya gustado, en especial a ti abbitta. Besos y espero sus coments.**

 **-Nota: La canción se llama As time goes by y es interpretada por Dooley Wilson.**


End file.
